Riley comes home
by degrassidrew
Summary: Riley comes home to get revenge on Drew


Riley knocks on his parents door his mom opens the door and looks surprised she hugs him "Oh Riley i have missed you where is Zane." Riley looks down "We broke up." His mother looked happy cause she really never approved that her son is gay she looked happy that maybe he will go for a girl this time "I'm going to throw you a welcome home party invite a lot of people from Degrassi" Riley got his phone out he started texting everyone from his old school and some friends that has graduated Riley walks into his room getting on his computer he got on facerange he clicked on his old boyfriend seeing he is in a relationship he smiled knowing he is happy that is all he wants Riley open his desk door seeing his drugs of pills that he got a long time ago he starts think he could use them to get Drew back he was one of the people who knew he was gay and thought he get him back for blackmailing Riley to get on the football team

As time passed it is time for Riley's party to start he hears the door bell ring he smiled as he seen some friends come in "Hey its nice to see you again Anya" they both smiled at each other he missed her cause she always gave him good advice Riley took her jacket putting it in the closet he heard the door bell ringing again he walks to open it he seen Drew with Bianca they must have gotten back together he last seen them they were broken up he watched as Drew got himself something to drink and it wasn't punch it was more alcohol so Riley walks into his room getting a few drug pills he walked out of his room walking into the living room where the party is and kept his eye on Drew to find a way to put the drug in his drink Riley starts dancing and seen Drew was by himself so he walked up to him "Hey long time no see Drew" he gave Drew a smile "Yeah how is college where is Zane" Riley looks down like he did with his mom "Me and him broke up" he told Drew "Hey Drew i see your out of a drink want me to get you another one?" Drew his normal self trusting and dumb "sure" Riley took Drew's cup walked over he put the drink into the cup and added the drug to the drink he walks back over to Drew "Here you go" Drew took a drink of the cup "this taste different but it's still good" Riley watched Drew chug the drink down

A little later into the party Drew starts acting weird and is all up on Bianca and she's not liking it and left so Riley walks over to him "Hey man what happen?" Drew looked a little confused "I don't know B just left" Riley took Drew's drink "i think you had way to many" Dang he must be a light weight when it comes to his alcohol so he smiled and put Drew in his room and as the party is over everyone leaves "Drew you have no way of getting home so your staying here" Drew walks up to him "Thanks you're a great friend" Riley starts smiling a bit of an evil on and walks over to Drew taking off his shirt and Drew just stood there and next Riley starts unbuckling Drew's belt that holds his jeans up "Dude what are you doing" Drew felt confused "i'm trying to get you comfortable" Drew gave Rile the okay look than Riley starts unbutton his jeans and unzipping them and he looks up as he starts pulling them down and watched as Drew put his hands on his face and breathing a bit hard then Riley pushes him on the bed he smiled as he seen drew in his Black boxer briefs Riley then got a video camera out he hit record and got on to the bed laying next to Drew he could see Drew is still awake so Riley goes in for the kiss on Drew's lips to his surprise Drew kissed him back Riley pulled back to take his shirt off and he got close to Drew sucking on his neck and he heard a small moan out of Drew "Oh this feels great" Riley starts thinking if Drew knew who was kissing him once he finish sucking on Drew's neck he smiled as he sees a red mark he looked at Drew seeing his eyes are closed

Rile leans down to put his tongue inside of Drew and Drew starts making out with him Riley felt happy about it and makes out with Drew Riley pulls back and he starts kissing down Drew's body once he got to his boxers and he starts feeling up Drew's cock and he could feel Drew growing hard in his boxers and so he takes them off of Drew and he places his lips on Drew's cock he places his cock into Riley's mouth and his eyes were on Drew as he goes up and down Drew starts moaning and he felt Drew's cock grow harder in his mouth Riley remembers when he did all this with Zane but they had broken up Zane wanted to move on and Riley has always wanted to get Drew back and this is the only way he knew how Riley went back to realty as he keeps sucking on Drew and Drew was nothing but moaning out loud then he hears out of Drew's mouth "I'm going to cum" he said the seconds later Drew cum up into Riley's mouth and Riley kept sucking until he felt that Drew was dry once he finishes he felt that Drew's cock was wet and he kisses dry in the mouth and he could tell that Drew felt some of his own cum come into his mouth and he seems to enjoy it a little "now the real fun comes" Riley smiles as he gets some handcuff's out and he turns Drew over onto his tummy handcuff's him to the bed and he got a condom out Riley put it on himself and jerks himself off a bit to get the condom to fit and he slowly enters Drew hole he could see Drew is in pain a little cause Riley didn't prepare him for his own dick inside Drew and Riley enjoyed it a lot Riley starts picking it up and he seen Drew squeeze the bed sheets and his knuckles turning white Riley knew he was doing something right hurting Drew as best as he could Riley starts going at full speed his own balls slapping into Drew's legs and Drew yelling in pain "This hurts so much stop please" Riley just kept it up he pushes in as far as he could and he starts cumming into Drew's ass and he pulls out and takes off the condom throwing it in the trash he looks for Drew black Boxers putting it on him so he didn't think anything happen he hit stop on the video recorder and hid it inside his desk then he uncuffed Drew and placing him on his back covering him up with a blanket then kissed him on the forehead "night Drew" Riley said as he smiled and he walks into the living room there he stayed and slept the night away.


End file.
